battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheManOfIron
Archived talk : 1 (Before July 2010) First! I did my first archive! --Letlev (Talk) 23:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: I trust you Please stop leaving that message on my page, third time you've done so..but thanks for trusting me :P CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 16:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) TMOI=FPSRussia Are you buy any chance,FPSRussia??? 02:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) If so, I love your vids. Re:FPSRussia We'll, your both russian,both names are Demitri and both play COD on the XBOX-360 If you don't mind my asking...again Would you mind me asking what your Xbox gamer tag is? I'm curious to see your battlefield stats. There's a link to mine on my user page if you want to see mine. Zealot Guy 16:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC) CoD, and Russia 1. Are you permanently banned on the CoD Wiki? 2. You do realise that the Barret M107, or CheyTac M200 will outplay an SVd any day? 2.5 Do you even know about communism, its ideals, and its flaws? Capt MacT FPSRussia? Are you an FPS Russia fanboy or what? - 13:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks No problem. --[[User:CodExpert|'s User Page" _rte_attribs=" style=color:black title=CodExpert's User Page">''C''OD''E''XPERT]] • ([[User talk:CodExpert|'s Talk Page" _rte_attribs=" style=color:black title=CodExpert's Talk Page">''C''hat]]) • ( ) 18:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Lol no. :p --[[User:CodExpert|'s User Page" _rte_attribs=" style=color:black title=CodExpert's User Page">''C''OD''E''XPERT]] • ([[User talk:CodExpert|'s Talk Page" _rte_attribs=" style=color:black title=CodExpert's Talk Page">''C''hat]]) • ( ) 18:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Because you don't know I guess that's why? I'm 1 year younger than you, but many times smarter than you. Unless you answer my questions. But that's up to you. Also, will the next president (or whatever) of Russia be hairy, or bald? I want to see if you know this weird fact about Russian governers... No I don't wanna. Really? Do you really need to put that in the PS3 gamers page? [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 22:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) 11 If you mean sued for harassment, that's gonna' be hard since I'm 6000 km away from you. I'm 11 by the way, and Russia gets owned by England. SA80 FTW! Warning Even if you think it's funny, don't do it CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 23:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Captain MacTavish Who is he and where can I see your report? Who is he (do you have a past with him) and can I see where you reported him? You know... We've had a lot of community problems since you got here. Posting plenty of comments as you did, even some, I'm guessing, were in Russian, is highly qualified as trolling. Stop while you still have the chance. One more bad thing or complaint from another user, and I'm blocking you for 3 days. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's not only Zealot Guy, it's also Peter Griffen Boy, and I, myself, am getting fed up with your irrelevant trolling. You're posting in other languages, making stupid edits, you're not contributing at all. You're causing disarray in the community. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Demands Excuse me? First off, not two weeks, but I do agree that this Capt MacTavish fellow has been rude to you. I will agree to block him. As for my own userpage, I think you should mind your own business. It's meant to be humorous. A lot of American television programs pass by Canadian channels and make that same stereotype. No one's complained about it, though. And I do think people care more about a tv show than my userpage. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Block I'm blocking you for one day. You can still edit your own talk page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) My closing statement; I reject your reality and substitute it for my own. --Letlev (Talk) 14:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and BTW, PGB is not completely innocent. --Letlev (Talk) 14:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Seems of you were spamming before I even heard of that blog. Enlighten me on how I was spamming, talking in Russian and Czech and posting five comments in a row? Sign your comments oh, and BTW GTFO my talk page. You aren't welcome here. --Letlev (Talk) 14:58, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I did not open TMOI's talk page to him so the dispute could continue here. Please abstain from commenting, PGB. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) And TMOI, you too, abstain from replying to comments. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If he gets to lie, I get to comment. Plain and simple. PGB, you wonder why you were banned. I now see why. You corrupted me. I should've never listened to anything you said. I am stained by you, and I hate you for this. You are a jackass on XBL AND on the wiki. I am removing you from my friends list on XBL and blocking communications, so don't try adding me again.You weren't banned for being accused. You were banned for this. You think your are all that. Well, your not, and your just an arrogant jackass. I am fully willing to get an extended ban for this, but PGB, I hate you, and I hate your family. I really do wish that you would just leave me the fuck alone and never talk to me again, because next time you talk on my talk page, I will just quit this fucking wiki and go back to the CoD wiki where you ARE PERMABANNED, FOR BEING A LYING JACKWAGON. --Letlev (Talk) 15:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) That's it, I'm closing your talk page. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I demand he be blocked for the duration of my block. He has done nothing but flame on that blog, and he thinks he is innocent. He isn't. --Letlev (Talk) 15:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Show us the flame. No one but you has complained, four or five have complained on you. I don't hate you, I just wish you would stop posting and flaming as you did. Thats it. I bid you farewell. I will never edit this wiki again. For now, anyone who wants add me on XBL at xsilver 332x, because I have a slot open now. --Letlev (Talk) 15:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome to edit here in a day, we just wish you wouldn't spam like that. This is what I get for standing up for you numerous times, for saving your laptop and playing countless games of Bad Company and Modern Warfare with you. Don't start TMOI, PGB has not corrupted you. Stop putting the blame on others, it doesn't wash with me, or anyone else. I'm pretty sure that he won't want to re-add you. Well done for insulting someone's family, makes me really want to unblock you. Do you think escaping back to the CoD Wiki will help? You can't escape from your deeds, you'll never be able to do that. You troll and abuse users, then ignore that you have and try to blame it on others by exploiting their problems and bad points. I think that both this wiki and the CoD Wiki have had to deal with your crap for too long now. And d'ya know what? I'm not alone... [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Meeting on IRC Meeting on IRC, emergency. Report to Bord I don't intend for him to block you., nor do I want him to. I just want him to see he was wrong and selfish to block me only, just because I said two things to him on something I shouldn't even be blocked for. Now what is this about someone saying you told people on that "Un Ban PGB" blog I impersonated Griever a lot? I only did it once for maybe ten minutes to get you to settle down and shut up on IRC. Also saying I was given a last chance, yes I blew it, but people assumed I was flaming a blog when I wasn't. Welcome Back Welcome back, Comrade. I tried to stop them from blocking you, but it was too late. UberGamer 04:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC #wikia-cod? OKay Had to make sure, your voice sounded fishey. Warning Second time I have to warn you. Don't do any more of this. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 06:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Angry Miller I take it you remember the account named in the title? You should do, apparently it's yours. Would you like to defend yourself before I take any action? - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 13:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hi! Why aren't you on LIVE? I am bored. As Bord always wants to play Red Dead when I wanna Modern Warfare 2 and he wants to play Modern Warfare 2 when I wanna play Red Dead. Griever0311 does play with me since my mic nearly gave out. Slowrider7 thinks I'm black, so he won't play with me, and you don't log on to LIVE. It's like I have Incinerate! on me or something. Scout Camp. Oh. Did you roast weiners over a fire? You spend ONE night a camp and you get chicken fajitas. Taco food sounds disgusting to me right now. Quit arguing. I plainly told you to stop saying any type of rude comment or anything that could be deemed offensive. You called me a bitch multiple times after i asked you to stop. I plainly win here. Stop wasting calories typing, as your arguements are fruitless. I have a screencap of you cussing, a lot, and your past history, and I can get SSD, Dolten and CodExpert to testify against you, that would be good enough as proof. Well Seeing as I have a screencap, and you don't. I win. We have trusted and helpful users against a troll and a rarely helpful user, so... Bias? Howso? 00:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) The CoDW? I don't let wikis get involved with another. If so I would still hate PGB. 00:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) He is not biased. He was a bystander. He saw your offense and will say you did it. Honestly, stop being a whiny bitch. Yeah go ahead and report that, ya whine bastard. Simply fuck off. Leave us alone. You have flamebaited me, falsely reported more and made a mess of Bondpedia's talkpage. From now on, when I report you, it will be on another website entirely, so you won't even get a chance to talk. Leave me alone bitch. :Actually, Dolten admit it you hate TMOI. There's no doubt about that. Both of you stop NOW. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't wanna. You are a dick After all I've given you, you get mad at me because I sind the Nazi Girl song. You sir an dickey. Don't listen to them. You owe me. I gave you a BETA code, I gave you a 400 MS point code, and saved your laptop. I sent you a code. You must have deleted it or it got lost in cyberspace. Regarding the meessage Dolten left me Why are you to leave? Explain to me exactly why you are to leave. --[[User:CodExpert|'''''CodExpert]]' • (Chat) • ( )' 12:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) You can both stop it or you will both be blocked. Your arguments and flaming have reached an unacceptable level. If either of you get into conflict again, you will both be blocked - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) And since you haven't denied sockpuppetting despite 2 requests to comment, I'll assume you're guilty and hold that against you - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) In order to be fair to PGB, who is just as problematic as you it seems, you have been blocked too. Feel free to defend yourself on the sockpuppetting allegation here. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I am tired of taking your shit. I fucking hate you. You do all this shit, and you have caused me to go mentally insane. You lie, you cheat, you break wikia policy and you vandalise and sockpuppet. Trust me, if you do anything shitty to me again, I will fucking make sure I do my hardest to spread the word of your sockpuppets. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Still no comment? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'd leave him alone for a bit guys. 17:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I fear the worst. A Flame War. :( LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 19:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Your return Right, your block ends at 16:55:33 UTC. I hope you do come back, despite all that was said. But in order to stay here, there are strict conditions: *Don't associate with each other again, ever, no matter how civil *Dont flame with anyone else, ever *Can't get admin or rollback rights for 6 months, at least If you break these conditions, a 3 month block will be enforced. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 13:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Let's try to work our problems out. If Bondpedia wishes us to hate each other forever, and blocks us for wishing to work our problems out, that will be the true thing he doesn't know how to run a wiki. TMOI, don't risk your own status for PGB. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Wishing to block me for trying to promote peace? Simple solution Hi TMOI, just make up with PGB, as he proposed. Problem solved. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 00:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Pro You know the part in cliffhanger when the russians discover Soap? Well...... HeatedPeteTalk 09:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Go to plan B... but find a quad bike as well, cos "Snowmobiles are for sissies!" HeatedPeteTalk 09:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) (ahh, good old Haggard) Nah, he just joined the army for a scholarship and a desk job, not a front line posting (check the Bad Company website) HeatedPeteTalk 09:44, July 25, 2010 (UTC) RFA Version3 If you really are going to go through with this RfA, then please answer the questions. It helps us determine your characteristics as a person, and also gives your request some support HeatedPeteTalk 15:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I've moved it to the appropriate place (BF:RFA) - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok Here is what I need you to do. Write a brief (or long) summary of your recent argument with PGB, from your point of view, and include what you think should happen to the both of you. Try to include as much evidence as possible. Once this is done, send it to sactage@aol.com, my email address. I promise, your email will not be divulged to anyone, unless I am given express permission by you. Once we receive the document from you and the one from PGB, The admins and I shall deliberate on what shall be done about the issue. You will be notified about the decision once it is made. If anything above is not clear, please ask now, so we don't have to do it later. Sincerely, Daniel J. If you stay, which I hope you do, can you please comply with this request. If you cant, or wont, then contact me and we can sort something out. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 22:25, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello I'm probably the last person you want to hear from but that block message was not meant to offend you or your family or your beliefs, I'm truly sorry if it did (which it probably did) and I won't do that again. If you wish to argue out your block feel free to and I'll consider your points. It wasn't personal either, although you can be disruptive at times you're a mainstay in the community and it would be a shock to see you leave... It was just a joke. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 22:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have some tips for you when you come back: *Always contact an administrator if someone is bothering you. We will take care of it. *Do not take matters into your own hands, that often lands you in trouble - it did to me, let me tell you that. *Try to stay away from the people who often annoy you. *Be who you truly are. Do not let other people tell you what to be. If you believe in Communism, so be it. Do not let other people tell you otherwise. :And another thing, I'm considering unblocking you. I saw this utter shit and realized that that flamebait probably kicked it off. It's yet another case of another user pushing you over your limit. :Once again I'm truly sorry for any offense I caused and I assure you that will never happen again. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 22:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, you just got unblocked. Please come back, I haven't seen you make any edits here after I blocked you and I hope I haven't upset you enough to make you leave. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 22:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any offense, but I should have known better. Thank you for forgiving me. Good to see you're on. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 22:48, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I will admit that WHISKEY35 went crazy on you. Uh... What your saying on your User Page sounds like the Call of Duty wikia to me... Helljumper U T E-mail It's thomasrbendall@yahoo.co.uk - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 12:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :When I gave you this, I sort of thought you might contact me with it, and you haven't. If its about a statement on the PGB issue then I'd prefer to hear from you sooner rather than later - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi You wanna do it tonight? >:( You are a dick. You just ruin everything. Your like 10 years old and act all 'ard but really your just a poor little child. Seriously, just get the fuck off every wikia your on. No one wants you to be part of their wikia. You've got a bad reputation. Everyone is watching you. BITCH! Helljumper U T Woahhh HJ, calm it down! HeatedPeteTalk 21:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Can I politely ask you to clear your user page... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, what Bond said. It's really bothering us, especially if you're thinking of staying. 01:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ Now, seriously, would you please clear your userpage. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:48, August 4, 2010 (UTC) He'll probably never clear it. I think I should just clear it myself, or cross everything out. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 00:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Stop trolling him about it. Trolling him about it? He isn't even responding. He isn't even gonna answer. All he will ever do is simply piss everyone off. So technically, it's considered okay to have someone else delete offsensive material on someone's userpage. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Finally. Apperantly, you have absolutely no idea on how I said 'Finally'. If you gonna be a little kid being a pezz di merda all the time then leave, because all your actions are for the worse to everyone here. You are no Communist, and you have no right to compare yourself to us and say we're all buffalo. You're just a little kid still in his fantasy world thinking that he has all power over everyone else. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay To keep this small (no admins seriously involved) send me an e-mail on what exactly started it and show me proof. I will listen to both sides of this arguement, and then I will try to get the other to shut up and will try to make peace between you two. If you want join IRC #wikia-bf, you can also /query and /notice texthere me as you wish as well. :PGB, I don't think I need to repeat the 'taking the piss'/'hypocrite' line from FPS' talkpage. TMOI, please do not further provoke FPS, and he will do the same, and hopefully that will be that. But since PGB has promped me, did you intend to contact me with your side of the story? You've got my email, any time today or tomorrow is good for me... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 12:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Watch and love http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBiQE4hjOsk Stop Stop baiting User:FPS Headhunter. And before you start, I'm not interested in your life story, or even the story of this dispute. Just stop. - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 10:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :And clear your userpage before noon New York time or I'll do it for you - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 10:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) A few things #Stop baiting FPS Headhunter. #I do not see any valid violation of DDD by FPS Headhunter, stop trying to cause trouble.